shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nixon Deff
Nixon Deff (ニクソンDEFF, Nikuson DEFF) is the current head of the Deff Brotherhood and their lesser bounty hunter organization allies. He is the sole reason the New World bounty hunting association has become a major threat to the pirates these past two years. Appearance He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. Upon revealing himself as the leader of the Deff Brotherhood, he removes his hat and tie, his hair spikes upward, and he opens his eyes, which are gold with snake-like slits for pupils. His smile also becomes that of a psychopathic killer. In his ghost form, he appears as a black apparition with a vague humanoid outline and green veins. His facial features consist of a single beady green eye and a red mouth curled into an eerie, wide smile. Personality Nixon maintains a calm and cool demeanor, using negotiation during tense situations rather than going in violently. Though preferring to deal things peacefully, Nixon is still capable of killing in cold blood, as he ordered the bombardment of a small town housing a pirates when the locals refused to give him up. Despite his fearsome reputation, Nixon is still not as violent like the likes of Bellamy and his crew. He will use violent means to get what he wants. He takes every opportunity to get pirates killed. Despite his cold blooded nature, Nixon still cares for the well being of hi subordinates and will not get them killed for no reason. Abilities and Powers Nixon has complete control over the Deff brotherhood's lower subordinates and is directly responsible for every action his subordinates make. He is an accomplished swordsman, even Mihawk is aware of his name. He is one of the few people who are considered the "finest" soldier. He is also profecient at using firearms in battle, his eyes are considered that of an eagle. Seeing an enemy from miles away. He is very profecient at using Rokushiki in battle thanks to the training he received from Rob Lucci. Marksmanship Nixon's marksmanship is is comparable to Yassop from the Red Hair pirates but not nearly as skilled with a gun unlike Yassop. He is capable of shooting enemies in a great range with any rifle he can find, his training as a mercenary gave him the enviroment to practice his sniping skills greatly. Hand to Hand Combat Nixon uses a combination of Rokushiki and Newkama kenpo attacks. He learned the latter after spending a month in the Newkama kingdom. Physical Strength He does have strength that is above the average human, but it is not strong enough to be considered superhuman. It is close to superhuman though. Agility He is fast enough to keep up with expert Soru users, sometime even exceeding their speed. He is very maneuverable and can take tight turns even when doing some acrobatic moves. Endurance He can endure a huge amount of pain, without even flinching. He was able to withstand the pain of Impel Down's "baptism" without even flinching. He can go on battling for hours until he can feel exhaustion. He is durable in boiling hot, dry conditions or freezing conditions. Weapons Nixon has a huge variety of hidden bladed weapons all over his body. He is very proficient with each and every one of them. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Nixon mainly uses this type of Haki to see how strong his opponent is and to predict his movements. Busōshoku Haki: Nixon is able to use Busoshoku Haki. He is able to nullify Devil Fruit users and also harden his attacks. He can create an "invisible armour" around himself to protect himself from damage, although a large force can break it. He can also imbue his weapons with Haki to nullify Devil Fruit users while fighting them. Grunts Nixon has bargained a deal with the Marines' science division and has been giving a contract of receiving 10 cyborg soldiers who have similar power to Magellan's Doku Doku no mi. They act as the Deff Brotherhood's special military force. Trivia -He is based on the character Hazama on Blazblue. -His birthday is on August 27. Gallery Category:Deff Brotherhood Category:Putridas Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter